


Sorry I'm late

by Skylakur



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Drinking, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, dont self harm kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylakur/pseuds/Skylakur
Summary: Lovino makes a regrettable mistake.Antonio makes a decision.





	Sorry I'm late

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, please make sure you looked over the tags. Please don't self harm, it's not worth it. If you're not in at least a decent mood then I wouldn't recommend reading this. It may be short but it can still hurt. 
> 
>  
> 
> This has not been proof read or edited.

*Lovinos POV*

I pressed the blade firmly against my skin, ready to drag it across but hesitating. Antonio will be here to pick me up in less than half an hour. If I just do a few and quickly clean it up I should be fine. I quickly made a vertical incision in my wrist with the blade. 

When I looked at it however, I didn't like it. I wanted it deeper, I wanted to see the purplish hue of a fresh new layer of skin and tissue. I grit my teeth and placed the blade back into the cut I'd just made before quickly dragging it across. I repeated this twice more before I felt a sudden sting in my wrist. I watched as the blood oozed and gushed out of my now severed vein. 

I didn't feel panicked but my mind was rushing to try and fix what I had done even though my body was incredibly slow to respond. I slowly stood up and tried to make my way to the desk in the corner of my room where my cellphone sat. I could hear my life's blood drip onto the wooden floor beneath my bare cold feet. 

Suddenly I felt really dizzy and my eyes felt heavy. I knew what was happening. I was dying. 

My body collapsed onto the hard floor and I felt my head hit the ground but I didn't feel any pain from it. I didn't feel anything now, my body has gone numb. 

I heard a faint knocking on my door and I knew it was Antonio. My mind snapped back to attention. 'I don't wanna fucking die!' I struggled to crawl over to my bedroom door. 

By now the knocking had turned into pounding. He knew I was here. I reached my arm up and fumbled around with the lock on my bedroom door, barely managing to open it. As soon as I opened the bedroom door I heard him jingle with the lock on my front door. Luckily I always kept a spare key in a flap under the window.

The door swung open and I heard a gasp come from my boyfriend. My vision was going black. I felt warm arms wrap around me and heard rapid talking. I forced my eyes open to see him on the phone with someone. He didn't bother hanging up and just dropped the phone as he pressed the end of his shirt to my wrist. 

"Lovi! Please! Please don't leave! You gotta stay strong ok! Te amo!" I could see the tears running down his face and I struggled to move my good arm. I gripped his hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed his knuckles and smiled at him sadly.

"Ti amo." He only seemed to cry harder but didn't let go of my hand. 

I slowly slipped into darkness and I could hear a faint siren in the distance. I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Antonios bright green eyes looking at me with tears in them. 

 

***

 

*Antonios POV*

Lovino Vargas. Time of death 3:27pm. 

When the doctor came out and told me he was gone I didn't cry. I didn't say anything. I just stood up and left. I stopped by the local liquor store as well as a gun shop. I thanked the men who sold me the items while having no clue. I drove home. Parked. Walked up to the house that Lovino and I were going to share. Unlocked the door, and went inside. 

I refused to allow a single tear to escape me. 

We've been together for nearly ten years. I was 15, he was 12. We started dating in middle school, stayed together through high school, and went to our first 4 years of college together. Our ten year anniversary is in a few months and we promised to always spend them together. I wasn't about to break that promise. 

I upended the bottle and cringed at the welcome burn of the alcohol. I slowly loaded the shot gun as I continued to drink. I switched on some music. Lovis favourite songs played through my phone and I smiled. I was going to get to spend forever with Lovi. My precious little Lovino. 

It took me about 20 minutes to get drunk enough to stumble my way to my- our bedroom. I hummed and sang along with the music while cocking the gun. I sat on the bed and took a couple more drinks of alcohol. I rested my back against the headboard and placed the small shotgun between my legs, pointed up at me. I lifted my head to look at the ceiling and pressed the barrel of the gun to my throat. Then and only then did I cry. 

"Sorry I'm late Lovi, I'll see you soon." I smiled and felt warm fat tears slip down my face.

I pulled the trigger.


End file.
